campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Kiryu Hattori
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Kiryu Hattori Gender: Male Age: 16 God Parent Choices: Tsukuyomi, Kagu-tsuchi, Ohayamatsumi Appearance: Has teal hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes. He wears a dark gray jacket, a white button down shirt, black pants, and black and dark gray sneakers. When he's on missions, he often wears a black ninja gi and hood, and black tabi boots. Personality: Kiryu has a quiet, mysterious, and calm personality and is someting of a loner. He is practically nocturnal, spending his time out during the night and sleeping for most of the day, Even when Kiryu's awake in the day, he doesn't get out much and he's also not much of a conversationalist. Though he may seem anti-social, he is very good-natured and gets along with people well, if they can get over the fact he's doesn't talk much. Kiryu loves the night for its serenity and silence and think that the world should try and be more quiet and calm as well. This preference comes partly from his ninja training, which also made him very good at avoiding people's attention. Kiryu often likes to simply stay off to the side or in the shadows and observe things, since he likes to know what's going on. He is proud of his ninja training and has a strong sense of duty to the gods because of it, ready to carry out any command they have. History: Hanzo Hattori was a samurai that lived during the 1500's in the service of Ieyasu Tokugawa. However he ead a secret life as a ninja and even did tasks for the gods. Hanzo passed on his skills to his descendants and the skills of the Hattori ninja were passed on from generation to generation. Kiryu was the latest child in the Hattori family, born in Japan after his mother, Miyu Hattori, had a brief relationship with his god parent. Miyu and her father, Aien, trained him in their family's ways and it was during this time that Kiryu developed his nocturnal habits, since much of his training took place at night (because Hanzo Hattori had performed his ninja duties only at night). Even at a young age, Kiryu noticed aspects of the demigod world, mainly minor spirits and creatures that he came across in the woods near where he lived. He was fascinated by these things and used them to help gain a better understanding of the night world. By 16, Kiryu had learned many of the skills of his ancestor, but one night, he found that his grandfather and mother had apparently been captured by oni. He hunted them down and managed to outwit and slay them, using his ninja skills and how familiar he was with the night. However Kiryu's god parent appeared to him, revealing it had been a test Miyu and Aien asked for help to put together. He then asked Kiryu to go to Camp Izanagi to train with other demigods and be ready to aid the gods. Kiryu left, for it was the duty of a Hattori ninja to always follow the commands of the gods, and arrived at camp. Weapons: Kiryu wields a ninjaken (a sword similar to a katana, but with a straight blade) and utilizes a few other ninja tools, like kunai and smoke bombs. His training also gives him high agility, speed, and reflexes, skill at being stealthy, and he can fight well unarmed. Username: MajinAbura 20:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- }} Category:Claimed